Black Butterfly
by OrenjiCloud
Summary: Can dreams become Reality? ByakuyaIchigo Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: WIP, oral, rim, WAFF, Possible spoilers, and deliberate OOCness.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Bleach or Tite Kubo's wonderful characters…

Black Butterfly

Ichigo was dreaming of him again, his phantom lover who stole into his dreams at night; much like a thief, not the head of a noble family. Every night it was a different version of the same dream. His slate eyed lover would bind his hands over his head; an act that Ichigo permitted because he knew this man needed some semblance of control. It was only here, in these dreams; his stoic lover showed emotion; though he never lost the edge of his restraint. The chocolate eyed teen craved this dominating man, his body screaming for his touch.

Ichigo's lithely muscled body arched off his bed, sweat beading his naked chest and enraptured face as those lips which rarely smiled, closed over his peaked nipple. That long silky black hair that he longed to entangle his fingers into; was caressing his skin like the soft wings of a butterfly. The flame haired substitute Shinigami felt the heat rushing through his body, pooling in his stomach. Unable to hold it in any longer, he cried out to his lover.

"Ngh…Byakuya…Please, I need you." Ichigo moaned, desperate to feel that pale, smooth skin against his own; a sensation he had been denied too many times to count.

Byakuya pulled away from the nipple he had been lavishing attention to, nipping it gently before focusing his attention on his young lover. Ichigo trembled, as those eyes trailed down his body, those eyes when they focused solely on him were more tactile than anything he had ever felt before. That gaze was capable of arousing him in the most awkward of situations.

Ichigo still remembers that dark night he first encountered this enigmatic Shinigami. He had been so angry and determined to protect Rukia, focused only on the loud mouthed, tattooed man in front of him that he failed to notice the silently watching beauty beside him. It was when Byakuya spoke for the first time, that Ichigo met those dark eyes which were focused solely on him. Though his words were cruel and his eyes cold, Ichigo's heart had picked up speed, pounding harder; not from adrenaline, but something different…Something more…Was it anticipation? His body felt overheated, and that gaze was like ice trailing over his skin, simultaneously soothing and arousing his body.

Even after the events of that night, although this man was apparently his enemy; Ichigo wanted him. It was not an easy emotion, as it was intertwined with many conflicting emotions. The fiery tempered teen wanted to taste that porcelain skin, to tangle his hands in that hair, to be taken by this man. Yet he also felt a deep animosity towards the man who would not protect his own sister. When Ichigo entered Soul Society for the first time, it was to save Rukia from execution, but it was also with the need to see Byakuya once more. It was an irrational desire he could not ignore.

Once inside Seireitei, after he had met the noble Shinigami once more, another desire had joined that of lust, want and animosity; the need to prove himself to this man. He fought hard, pushing his body to its limit, and reached his _bankai_. When they finally fought, it had been one of the most strenuous and arousing moments of his life. Watching Byakuya move, feeling his soft skin, silky hair and rough clothing brush against him, he had to concentrate twice as hard on his fighting. It wasn't until the battle was over, that Ichigo realized that the animosity he felt for raven haired man had exorcized during the battle, morphing into something completely different. It was when he witness Abarai Renji with the noble man in the hospital…He had felt an emotion foreign to him…Jealousy.

Ichigo yearned to be able to sit with ease next to Byakuya as Renji was doing. He knew that was impossible, though they were no longer enemies; they were still at odds. The chocolate eyed teen played it off as best he could; by being cheeky. He wanted to at least make an impression on the stoic nobleman; so he had used his given name, enjoying the feel of it as it rolled from his lips, as he fled the hospital. The look of shock that passed over that delicate face cheered Ichigo once more; his upbeat disposition returning.

Content that the noble man would remember him, Ichigo left _Seireitei _with the friends who had journeyed there with him. It was once he returned home that these dreams began; nightly excursions into a sexual odyssey that left him sweaty and desperate for more when he woke in the morning. Never before had the rowdy teen been eager for bed, and the dreams which followed. The substitute Shinigami knew that the Byakuya in his dreams were not real, but as he could not have the real one, it was enough.

It was in this erotic landscape that the fiery redhead learned things about himself that he never knew. He discovered the areas of his body which made his cock grow rock hard with a single touch, the places that would make him scream, pant and beg. He found that he enjoyed being dominated, as long as it was Byakuya. That was not to say that he did not want his turn. The chocolate eyed teen wanted to taste, touch and tease his dream lover desperately.

The one thing he had not yet learned was the pleasure and pain of having Byakuya's cock deep inside of him. While he masturbates, he often uses his fingers to stimulate the sensation he truly longed for. He would imagine the dark haired man thrusting into him, finally losing that control he held in such wide regard. Ichigo wanted to see his dream lover without the façade in which the slate eyed man hide behind.

Ichigo was snapped back to the situation he found himself in. His body trembling with need, as Byakuya gazed at him with those dark, enigmatic eyes.

"What is it that you need, Ichigo?" Byakuya murmured, his fingers tracing patterns on the red head's abdomen.

"Ngh…Take off your clothes. I want to feel your skin against mine…Please." Ichigo panted, arching into that delicate touch, begging with his supple body.

"First, I will remove these." Byakuya countered, fingering the waistband of the chocolate eyed man's boxer shorts. "If you can hold out from cumming until I am finished, then I will remove my clothes." He continued, slowly stroking Ichigo's quivering cock through the soft material.

Ichigo groaned his consent, eager for release; but dreading it at the same time. Byakuya would leave him once he came, and he needed more time with this man. The nights seemed to be growing shorter and shorter.

Byakuya was enraptured with the panting teen in front of him. Ichigo was passionate in all the things he did; fighting, talking, teasing and most of all living. It was that fire within the red head Shinigami that had drawn Byakuya to him in the first place. For somebody like him, who kept his emotions under a stoic façade, this man who wore his every emotion on his face for everybody to see was a wonder, as well as a baffling problem which needed to be solved. It must be curiosity which had driven him to have nightly dreams about Ichigo.

The dark haired noble gently slipped a finger under the low slung waist band of Ichigo's boxers, pulling them down slightly before leaning down a tasting the skin of the red head's hipbone. Ichigo's body bowed once more into the sensation; his skin felt so sensitive, the smallest, most innocent of touches brought him pleasure. Byakuya smirked lightly against his lover's moist skin; it looked like he was going to win this round once more.

The boxers slipped down a little farther as Byakuya mouthed a path towards Ichigo's engorged cock, bypassing that sensitive area, and kissing and nipping at the thin skin of his thighs. The dark haired Shinigami lightened his touch, not wanting to rush his lover into his release; as he was enjoying the cries from those begging lips too much. Byakuya took advantage of the red head's bowed body, sliding a hand against the bare skin of Ichigo's ass, gently circling the puckered entrance he so desperately wanted to breach.

"Please…Byakuya…" Ichigo panted, trying frantically to still his tense, quivering body. "I want you there…Your cock…your finger…anything…" The red head cried out hoarsely.

Byakuya could feel the moment when his highly prized control cracked slightly. The noble man lifted those limber legs which were still entangled in the red head's boxers; into the air; gripping his thighs harshly as he spread them wider. He looked briefly at his young lover, noticing his hooded eyes and labored breathing; before plunging his tongue into that tight, unexplored territory, savoring the dark flavor he encountered.

Ichigo screamed at the new onslaught of sensation traveling through his already needy body. He threw his head back, as the pleasure became too much; his hands clenching and unclenching helplessly bound in the thin silk in which Byakuya had tied them. That wet velvet tongue was plunging in and out of his puckered entrance like a piston, and it was excruciatingly erotic. The red headed Shinigami couldn't hold back his release any longer, crying out in ecstasy as he came all over his abdomen and chest.

Byakuya pulled away gently from his lover, lowering the shaking legs to the bed once more, before slowly traveling up the red head's limp body. The noble man lapped up the cooling cum on his Ichigo's body; savoring the taste of his release before he ended up lying on top of the sated substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo trembled under Byakuya's ministrations; that had been the most erotic thing his lover had done to him. Tonight was a night of first for them, and if Ichigo had any say in the matter, it wasn't going to end here. Slowly preparing himself to leave, the dark haired Shinigami untied his lover's bound hands; not noticing the tension entering Ichigo's lax body.

Once his hands were untied, Ichigo did something he had never done before; always choosing to respect Byakuya's limits. He launched himself at his kneeling lover. With his breath knocked out of him, Byakuya lay sprawled on the bed, with Ichigo straddling his hips. The dark haired man panicked slightly, struggling to remove himself from this situation. Ichigo allowed the man to sit up and scoot backwards, content in the fact that he could, if need be, overpower him once more.

Byakuya ended up with his back braced against the headboard, and a very naked Shinigami straddling his hips. The noble man's cock was hard, trying to escape the confines of his pants. Ichigo could feel it pressing against his ass as he slowly rocked his hips, drawing out a low moan from his lover.

"I am not your toy..." Ichigo whispered softly, wrapping his arms loosely around Byakuya's broad shoulders, his teeth sinking gently into the delicate flesh of his lover's ear. "…Nor am I your pet."

The obsidian haired man growled lowly, as Ichigo attacked his throat, teeth nipping roughly, velvet tongue soothing; his hands sliding down his lover's shirt clad chest. Byakuya always wore such provocative clothing during these dreams. No Shinigami robes or signs of his nobility. Leather pants and a simple button up shirt…Ichigo wanted to see what was underneath.

The red head sat back his fingers gently stroking Byakuya's chest, his chocolate eyes locking with his lovers, as he ripped the offensive material. The hints of that smooth porcelain skin peeking out from the torn shirt, a sight which had been previously denied time and time again was finally bared to the young substitute Shinigami. Ichigo gentled his touch, finger tracing designs on his lover's exposed chest, plucking gently at the pebbled nipples, before enclosing one between his lips.

Byakuya's lithe body arched, reluctantly aroused by his young and normally submissive lover's aggressive behavior. His slender fingers, which were more accustomed to holding a sword, twined in that spiky hair, his own head thrown back, gasping for air as his nipple was nipped and sucked by Ichigo.

The chocolate eyed teen smirked against his lover's chest, fingers tracing designs on the thin alabaster skin of Byakuya's abdomen, before trailing farther down, slowly stroking the hardness trapped beneath a layer of leather. Ichigo was relishing the sounds the obsidian haired man was emitting; soft mewling moans of pleasure and need escaping from petal pink lips.

Ichigo gasped, his body felt like it was being pulled in two different directions at once…Not painful, but it felt as though his heart was shattering into a million pieces. The walls, which nobody had breached besides them, were rapidly disintegrating before their shocked eyes; a loud buzzing assaulting their ears, echoing loudly through out the room.

Ichigo woke panting, eyes wild as he searched for the source of the noise. His chocolate colored eyes fell on his seemingly innocent alarm clock, which was still buzzing. The teen flopped back against his bed exhausted and confused. The shock in Byakuya's dark eyes kept playing in a loop through his sleepy mind. A slow realization began to awaken in the substitute Shinigami; a crazy idea born…

TBC

A/N: The lack of formality, and major OOCness was intentional. I think people react differently in a dream like state, different facets of their personality emerge, becoming more aggressive or submissive, or becoming the person they wish they could be, etc. I hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi Smut, possible spoilers

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Tite Kubo's wonderful characters

Black Butterfly

Chapter 2

On a futon, far plusher than the bed in his dreams, Kuchiki Byakuya woke with a startled moan, his heart pounding with a mixture of confusion and desire. The noble _shinigami_'s dark, silvery eyes were dark with lust, panting lightly, as he tried to calm his erratic pulse, willing his erection to subside. Night after night he dreamed off a boy he once thought to be no better than a nuisance, a bug which was to be crushed under his heel. Yet somehow, Kurosaki Ichigo had become the center of every erotic fantasy Byakuya had; as a result each morning he woke sweaty, aroused and incredibly frustrated.

Unbound, sleep tousled hair hid the Captain of the sixth division's face as he prepared to get ready for the day; his mind, not for the first time since Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends invaded _Seireitei_, was distracted from his thoughts of work. Last night, for the first time since these dreams began, the substitute _Shinigami_ had been forceful, dominating; nothing like the submissive, eager to please lover Byakuya had come to expect in his nightly dreams. Ichigo had suddenly transformed into the spirited teen the _taicho_ had fought on the cliffs of Rukia's would-be execution.

Standing under the gentle spray of the shower, Byakuya couldn't help but recall the sensation of being beneath that lithe body, or reveling in the sensation of the orange haired teen's touch and his lips trailing down his throat and further…Muffled by the pattering of the water, Byakuya let out a sensual moan, his slender hands slowly sliding down his soap slicked skin, before finally wrapping around his aching erection. Bracing one arm against the slippery tile wall, Byakuya began to stroke his cock, as he tried to imagine what Ichigo would truly be like, if the opportunity to take him to bed ever arose. Would the teen be as brash and aggressive as he normally was? The raven haired man couldn't help but growl in pleasure, as he pictured Ichigo covering him, taking him hard and fast. Or would the substitute Shinigami be the blushing, submissive teen the elite taicho had grown accustom to in his dreams. His moans echoed off the tile walls as he pictured Ichigo, who had been in the past been proven to be uncontrollable, bound to Byakuya's bed; his lithe body arched in ecstasy; mewling moans escaping his lips as he begged the noble man to take him.

It was only here, in the privacy of his chambers and bath; that Kuchiki Byakuya could let his pretense of the stoic, cold _taicho_ drop. Rather than simply fall; the brittle mask he wore in front of his comrades and family, shattered into a million jagged pieces as the dark, silvery eyed man continued his slow, torturous pace, his slender fingers lingering on his cock, even as he felt himself losing control. Clutching the wall in front of him, the noble man quivered violently before his body began twitching spasmodically as he spilt torrents of hot seed across his hand, eyes shut tight as his release splattered on the slick tiles of the shower. Taking several moments to compose himself after his explosive orgasm, Byakuya numbly began to wash his exhausted body; his leaden arms rising to shampoo his sweat drenched hair.

As he dressed in the _shihakusho _of a captain, Byakuya slowly rebuilt the façade which the rest of Soul Society had come to expect from him. Steady hands threaded the _kenseikan _his silky hair, straightening the crooked sign of his nobility as he went. As each piece representative of his responsibilities and duties were put on, the mask he wore became more flawless. Wrapping the silvery white scarf which had been passed down to him around his shoulders, the last piece was in place. No longer was he the man who had come apart in the shower while picturing a boy, who his family would consider a mongrel human; rather Byakuya once again became the head of the Kuchiki Clan, his face expressionless as he observed the world around him with cold eyes.

In a place far different from the Court of Pure Souls, immeasurable in time, distance and space; an orange haired teen ran through the streets; unseen by those around him. In his Shinigami form, Ichigo roamed the city streets of Karakura, heading to the one place he knew he could find a way to answer his questions; Kisuke Urahara's shop. If Urahara didn't have the answers the substitute Shinigami needed; the perverted shop keeper would have some idea where Ichigo could go to find them, as well as the means to get there.

Slowing his flash step; the flame haired teen greeted Jinta and Ururu; two deceptively young looking children, who were languidly sweeping the entrance. Ruffling Jinta's messy hair as he passed by him into the shop; Ichigo laughed at the heated remarks spewing from the boy's mouth. Despite, or perhaps because of the boy's smart mouth; Ichigo couldn't help but like the kid; snotty attitude or not.

"Oi!! Sandal-Hat!" Ichigo called out, as the former taicho of the 12th squad was nowhere to be seen in the jumbled shop. The red headed teen decided to simply sit and wait for the enigmatic shop owner in the display room of the store; rather than attempt to search, it would be a speedier process. The substitute shinigami was proven correct when the blonde man popped up soundlessly behind him. Eyes, shaded by the brim of a green and white striped sandal hat, appeared bored, even as a small smile crossed Urahara's expressive face. A fan popped out of nowhere, hiding the lower half of the shop owner's face as he sat across from the chocolate eyed high school student.

Ichigo eyed the former taicho warily; as he slouched in his seat sipping the tea a quiet Ururu had brought them. He was a bit reluctant to bring up the subject he came specifically to discuss.

How did a person, who was for the most part grounded in reality; go about discussing dreams? It was when Ichigo remembered the expression of pure shock which had flickered across Byakuya's usually stoic face, the noble swordsman lying beneath him, his hard body trembling with need, that the substitute shinigami steeled himself for the conversation he knew he needed to have with Urahara. It wasn't his style to skirt a subject, so after the expected pleasantries were exchanged, he slowly introduced the quandary he was unexpectedly facing.

Half an hour later, an amused Urahara stood in the entrance of his shop, watching the red headed teen shunpo across rooftops. With his usual enigmatic smile in place, the shop owner began the needed preparations to send Ichigo to Soul Society once more. The former taicho couldn't help but wish to see the substitute shinigami's return to Seireitei, and Kuchiki Byakuya's reaction to it. No matter how carefully Ichigo had worded his questions and explanations, Urahara could hear the orange haired teen's underlying tension whenever Byakuya's name came up. This trip would definitely prove interesting, and if he knew Kurosaki Ichigo, Seireitei would never be the same.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for this update. My humblest apologies to all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Bleach or Tite Kubo's characters. I just like to sex them up.

Black Butterfly

Chapter 3

Kuchiki Byakuya was strolling across the streets of Seireitei, the daily taicho meeting finally over, and the captain of the sixth division had his mind on the mountains of paper work his lieutenant had put off once again. And of course when it was time to turn in the said paper work, Abarai Renji disappeared from sight. Perhaps if the stoic taicho had been in the privacy of his own home, he would have let his cold, emotionless mask drop, to allow for his irritation to show through. As it was, this was neither the place nor the time.

Anybody watching couldn't help but admire the graceful way the obsidian haired taicho strolled down the verandas of Seireitei. His pace steady and dignified, his head held high and his dark silvery eyes coldly taking in the sights and sounds that surrounded him.

The sound of a good-natured teasing and roughhousing echoed around the walled community; as a gaggle of shinigami crowded around somebody buried in the center of a mass of squirming bodies. Byakuya paused in front of his office, eying the noisy shinigami before catching sight of Rukia, and that bloody annoying lieutenant of his. Byakuya managed to keep the annoyance off his face, as he fought the urge to grab Abarai by the ear and drag him into the office and force him to do the paperwork, encouragement that came from the sharp end of Senbonzakura if necessary.

Byakuya stalked towards the group, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of burnt orange locks so different than his fukutaicho. He knew only one person with hair like that, and there was no way that Kurosaki Ichigo was in Seireitei, again.

Ichigo glanced up from his animated conversation with Rukia and Renji, only to come face to face with the man he came to see. Not that he would share that with Byakuya just yet. The substitute shinigami couldn't help but grin, when he saw the shock, which flickered almost imperceptibly over the taicho's face.

"Oi! Byakuya! Happy to see me old man?" Ichigo taunted, his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter at the minute expression of rage that drifted over the stoic man's face at being called old.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You don't belong here. Substitute shinigami or not, you need to leave." Byakuya stated, his voice calm and cold.

"Nuh uh. Not until I finish what I came here to do, Byakuya." Ichigo stated, his intense brown eyes direct as he stared his walking wet dream.

"And pray tell, what is that Kurosaki-san?" Byakuya asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried his best to intimidate the bane of his existence.

For most people, the sight of the Kuchiki heir would have been intimidating enough, as he stood in front of Ichigo, his cold midnight blue eyes drilling small holes into the substitute shinigami. Yet Ichigo only cheekily grinned, and stepped away from Rukia and Renji.

"That's a secret Byakuya taicho." The brandy-eyed teen stated audaciously, stepping closer, until his chest brushed the folds of the noble man's haori.

"But if you fight with me and you win, I'll tell you. However, if I win, I get to stay in your manor until I am ready to leave Soul Society." Ichigo continued, his murmur for Byakuya's ears only.

Only years of training allowed the noble man to keep his bearing, and not permit the shiver that yearned to race through his body to surface. Ichigo's warm breath caressing his skin was a delicious luxury he could not partake in.

"Fine." Byakuya stated, his slender fingers toying with the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"No use of Bankai or Shikai, just you, me and our zanpakuto. Oh! And no using Kido." Ichigo stated, grinning as he watched frustration flash across his prey's face. The teen wanted to win, without debilitating the noble man; after all he had plans for him. Rather he wanted the obsidian haired shinigami to work up a nice sweat. A phenomenon that the orange haired substitute shinigami was sure was a rare occurrence.

Byakuya nodded stately, his eyes cold as he tilted his head to encourage the teen, who had invaded his dreams, to lead the way. His cold glare at the hovering mass of shinigami made them less eager to follow the two former enemies and watch their friendly battle.

Ichigo grinned brashly at Byakuya before flash stepping away. The noble man gave chase, following the trail of the teen's spiritual energy. The two men ended up at the site of their final battle, at the foot of Rukia's attempted execution. Byakuya slowed his flash step to find Ichigo lounging against the skeletal remains of the Sokyohu cross.

Drawing Zangetsu, Ichigo lunged towards the noble shinigami, grinning toothily as Byakuya blocked his attack. Each thrust and block brought the two men in closer contact, skin brushing against skin, the long locks of Byakuya's obsidian hair fluttering out to tickle the brandy-eyed teen's neck. Neither man could say how long the mock battle lasted, but long before it ended, breath was lost and sweat was pouring off skin.

Byakuya could feel his muscles straining as he kept up with the younger shinigami. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he didn't particularly want to win this battle. It was his duty as the heir of one of the four Great Noble Families to want this mongrel human gone from Seireitei. If not for the good of Soul Society, than for his own sanity.

Sanity that was obviously in question, as the heir was painfully aroused by this mock battle. Each time Ichigo brushed against him, and the noble man felt the teen's skin caress his own, and smell the fresh, light scent of his hair. It was invigorating and incredibly arousing.

Midnight blue eyes flaring with cold fire, Byakuya continued to attack and defend against the teen; enjoying his intensity. While Ichigo's immediate expulsion from Soul Society might be the smart thing to do, having the teen in his manor was deliciously tempting. Another sign of his obviously faulty judgment; as the noble man was distracted by an image of Ichigo spread out on _his _futon, in _his _bedroom; moaning Byakuya's name as he came apart for the Kuchiki heir. The obsidian haired man's momentary distraction was all the teen needed, as he shoved Byakuya against the skeletal frame of the Sokyohu cross, with Zangetsu's blade resting against his long, slender throat.

Ichigo couldn't rip his eyes away from Byakuya's panting mouth, and those petal pink lips. They looked soft and inviting, and the teen desperately wanted to taste them. Subconsciously the orange haired substitute shinigami leaned closer, drawing his zanpakuto away from the noble man's porcelain throat.

Byakuya stared at the man in front of him, relishing the feel of that long, lean body pressed against his. His half lidded eyes taking in the dark brandy colored eyes staring at his lips like a starving man faced with a banquet. The noble man broke out of his reverie, as he realized what it was he was about to allow happen. Using flash step, Byakuya stepped away from Ichigo and picked up Senbonzakura, which he had dropped when the substitute shinigami had pressed him against the wall.

"Since you won, you are welcome at Kuchiki Manor until you leave Seireitei." Byakuya murmured, shaken by the kiss he had almost shared with the bright haired substitute shinigami. Without looking at his new houseguest, the noble man flashed stepped away, heading towards his home; paper work forgotten.

Ichigo grinned, pleased with himself for having shaken Byakuya, before following the Kuchiki heir at a slower pace. His plan was moving along splendidly.

Byakuya arrived at the manor, disheveled and dusty and in desperate need for a shower, for several hard pressing reasons. Quickly, he informed is house staff of their impending guest, directing them to show him to a room, one preferably on the other side of the manor from his own. It would make the temptation of Ichigo a little easier to bear. Then again, the teen had been on a completely different plane of existence from him, and he had still been experiencing some of the hottest, smuttiest dreams in his existence in Soul Society.

Byakuya decided to shower first, and deal with Kurosaki second. The orange haired teen may be the bane of the heir's existence, and a temptation that was getting harder to resist by the minute; but he was still a guest of the Kuchiki clan. Ichigo was going to be entertained and treated as such, no matter how painful it might be for the noble man.

Slowly Byakuya stripped out of his captain haoiri and his standard shinigami uniform; unwinding his silver scarf. The noble man left them in a small heap on the bathroom floor in his distraction. Slowly he removed the kenseiken intertwined in his hair, before stepping into the shower. Standing lazily under the spray, the Kuchiki heir couldn't help but look forward to Ichigo's stay in his house. Brash and cheeky, the teen made everything seem just a little bit more alive.

Ichigo leaned against the doorframe; taking in the sight of Byakuya's long, lean body, as water trickled down that porcelain skin. Licking his suddenly parched lips, the teen began to slowly strip out of his shinigami uniform, before approaching the nobleman silently.

Byakuya glanced up as an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure entered the shower. His dark, midnight blue eyes locking with Ichigo's chocolate colored eyes. With his cold, stoic mask lying in a heap on the floor, Byakuya couldn't stop his mouth falling open in shock.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ichigo?" Byakuya finally demanded, ignoring the heat that was curling through his belly at the sight of that tan, scared body.

"What does it look like Byakuya? I am helping you with your shower." Ichigo stated, stepping into the warm shower. Secretly pleased by the nobleman's use of his given name.

"A good guest always makes himself useful to their host." Ichigo quipped, before closing the remaining distance separating him from Byakuya.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 Finale

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Bleach or Tite Kubo's lovely characters. I just enjoy putting them in smutty situations.

Warnings: SMUT, inappropriate use of the concept of Water Conservation. No walls were harmed during the making of this story

Black Butterfly

Chapter 4

Byakuya growled in warning at Ichigo's impertinence, even as his head fell back in pleasure. The bright haired teen's calloused hands slipped around the nobleman's back, joining together at the Kuchiki heir's navel before splitting. The fingers of one hand slowly tracing patterns on the thin skin of Byakuya's abdomen, as the teen pressed even closer to the slender man he craved. Wet tendrils of obsidian hair were plastered to Ichigo's shoulder, as one hand drifted upward, ghosting over the Kuchiki heir's pebbled nipples, before coming to rest on his throat.

Byakuya submitted to the gentle pressure Ichigo was placing on his throat, and tilted his head further back. Half lidded midnight blue eyes locked with the gilded teen's lust darkened brandy colored eyes, before Ichigo's lips tentatively met his, in what was perhaps the most innocent kiss Byakuya had ever shared, with anybody.

Even with his head tilted at an uncomfortable angle, the nobleman wanted more, something deeper. Tangling his fingers into Ichigo's short, spiky hair, Byakuya dragged the teen closer. The teen allowed the older, more experienced man to take the lead; at least for the moment. Byakuya's insistent tongue lapped at Ichigo's mouth, tracing the crease of the substitute shinigami's lush lips, demanding entrance. The teen opened his mouth, allowing the nobleman to explore the planes of his mouth.

Ichigo moaned as Byakuya's tongue invaded his mouth. Ichigo wouldn't admit it, ever; but the Kuchiki heir's kiss was making his knees feel a bit wobbly. Byakuya wasn't a refined, gentle kisser in this moment; he was simply a man, hungry for the substitute shinigami and his intensity.

The nobleman broke the kiss, and turned to face the teen; fed up with the uncomfortable position he found himself in. Ichigo yanked Byakuya flush against him, relishing in the feel of the taicho's lithely muscled body against his.

Byakuya came to his senses as Ichigo's teeth sank into his lower lip, those clever fingers plucking harshly at the nobleman's nipple. It took all of the Kuchiki heir's will to shove the teen's body away from his own.

"Get out of my shower Kurosaki." Byakuya demanded, his dark eyes heavy with lust, as he stood panting under the gentle patter of water.

"Make me Byakuya." Ichigo returned, his body loose and relaxed as he stared openly at the nobleman's lithe body.

"If you think you can throw me out of this shower, try it." The brash teen murmured, as he stepped closer still to his prey, enjoying the chase as the Kuchiki heir stepped back once more.

"…. Kurosaki. Back off." Byakuya ordered coldly, intense want making his eyes hot; belying his frigid attitude.

"No." Ichigo took a small step closer, watching the nobleman carefully as he continued to retreat as the substitute shinigami advanced.

The Kuchiki clan's manor was incredibly large, and that was reflected in the size of the heir's bathroom and shower. But, Ichigo noted, it wasn't big enough, as he watched Byakuya's slender back slam into the shower wall. Grabbing the sweet smelling body wash, Ichigo coated his hands, bubbles rising in his hands as he approached the trapped nobleman.

Byakuya wasn't quite ready to surrender to this brash teen just yet. Ichigo had proved time and again that he could overpower the obsidian haired man physically; and Rukia had informed him that Kido did not effectively work in binding the bright haired teen. Unfortunately, running in this situation would shatter his pride. After all, he was the head of the Kuchiki clan; he faced down his enemies. On the other hand, it was not often was one challenged in their private shower. All that was left was to submit, but Byakuya would be damned if he let this boy drive him over the edge.

Ichigo took advantage of Byakuya's momentary lapse of concentration, and flipped the nobleman around. Maneuvering that lithe body, until the heir of one of the most powerful clans in Seireitei was forced to brace his hands against the slick tile of the shower wall.

"Let me wash you Byakuya." Ichigo murmured softly, ignoring the nobleman's warning growl. "When I am done, I will get out of the shower." The teen promised, as his hands, covered in lather began to trail from his lover's hips, touching everywhere and lingering nowhere.

Byakuya moaned as he felt Ichigo sink his teeth into his shoulder, his calloused fingertips plucking at a pebbled nipple before moving on. The shower amplified his heartfelt and lusty sounds of pleasure, making the Kuchiki heir feel like a wanton whore under the hands of this brash teen. This was what he had pictured, when he had allowed himself to imagine a situation like this. Often he had daydreams about these strong hands holding him firmly in place, while driving him to the brink of a very pleasant insanity.

Ichigo murmured softly, his words indistinguishable against Byakuya's ear. The teen's words caused tendrils of heat that were curling around in the nobleman's belly to shoot straight to his already throbbing cock. Byakuya couldn't help but rock against Ichigo, he could feel the press of the teen's erection between his cheeks, as those wonderful hands continued to map out the planes of his body.

Byakuya could tell Ichigo was not as calm as he was pretending to be. His fingers were trembling as they caressed his skin, as was his body. The teen had his forehead pressed against the nobleman's wet shoulder as he tried to calm his erratic breath. The obsidian haired man, ground against the brandy eyed teen, wanting to push the brash substitute shinigami over the edge. To see Ichigo fall apart at the seams was something Byakuya desperately needed.

Ichigo couldn't hold on, he could feel his impending orgasm, as Byakuya rocked against his cock. The feel of his dream lover's silky smooth skin flush against his, for the first time, was driving him beyond his shaky control. The teen pressed his face against the nobleman's shoulder, attempting to cool the blush that was spreading across his face at his lack of restraint.

Byakuya agilely twisted away from his lover, shoving the teen against the shower wall, and pressed their lips harshly together. Nipping at Ichigo's lush bottom lip, encouraging the substitute shinigami to open his mouth, the nobleman slipped his knee between Ichigo's thighs. Complying almost immediately through a hazy fog of pleasure, the chocolate-eyed teen moaned harshly into his host's mouth as he rocked desperately against the leg, needing more friction.

Friction that Byakuya gave his young lover, as his long slender fingers began to stroke Ichigo's cock. His eyes were drawn to those expressive eyes, as the teen came apart for him. The nobleman licked the substitute shinigami's hot seed from his fingers, relishing the taste. The blush spreading across Ichigo's face entranced the noble heir, as he rested limply against the wall, his fingers clutching Byakuya's shoulders.

Ichigo's blush and his needy eyes was all it took to push the obsidian haired man over the edge. With a growl, he grabbed the substitute shinigami and dragged him from the shower, the teen's grace and balance saving him from falling on his ass more than once, as he slipped across the wet tile floor. Once they were safely out of the shower, Ichigo slammed Byakuya against a wall, and bit his lip harshly, only to be shoved away and attacked by the nobleman. It was only the desire to have Kurosaki in his bed that stopped Byakuya from taking him against a wall in a frenzied fuck.

It took the two men several minutes to make it to the nobleman's bedroom, as they could not seem to get enough of tasting each other. Several walls were abused as bodies were pushed and slammed against them. When they finally reached the bedroom, both shinigami paused and stood frozen in the doorway, panting heavily as they evaluated the situation.

Byakuya knew that if they took this any further, they could no longer claim it was an act of insanity, but did he really care? If he was going to be honest with himself and Ichigo, he no longer cared. The nobleman wanted this, more than he had ever wanted anything else in his privileged life.

As he had for most of the afternoon, Ichigo took advantage of the Kuchiki heir's distraction and pushed Byakuya onto the bed, determined to take control of this situation. Time and time again, it seemed he had grasped the upper hand in this battle, only to have it wrenched away from him. The substitute shinigami grinned boldly and advanced slowly on his hands and knees; until he hovered around the nobleman's water droplet covered body, without touching his luxurious skin.

The impulsive teen knew that he wasn't really in charge of this volatile situation. Byakuya was only letting him think he had some semblance of control. Ichigo would take what he could get. He was still embarrassed by his lack of finesse in the shower. The substitute shinigami had planned to shatter the cold façade the taicho hid behind; instead, he had come apart at the seams. His knees wobbly as he spurted his seed into that hard hand, as his lover watched with hot eyes.

Ichigo lowered his head and lapped at the water droplets that had pooled in the hollow of Byakuya's collarbone. The teen couldn't help but moan, as he tasted the nobleman's skin. He drew the thin skin into his mouth, nipping softly, before moving further down to continue his exploration. The substitute shinigami lovingly lavished attention on Byakuya's pebbled nipple, teasing the tightened flesh with his tongue.

Ichigo loved how his companion's body arched into his as he sucked and nipped at his flesh. The teen was determined to drive his lover just a little bit crazier, so the substitute shinigami abandoned the thoroughly worshipped nipple to trail further down. Pausing to pay homage to the nobleman's navel, playfully thrusting his tongue into the indention before moving on.

Ichigo hesitated briefly as he looked at Byakuya's erection. The flushed flesh quivering and leaking pre-cum from the slit. Inexperienced, yet more than willing; the bright haired teen licked the tip experimentally. Byakuya's moan was the only encouragement Ichigo needed, as he sucked the tip into his mouth, his tongue lashed at the pre-cum leaking slit, enjoying his lover's thrashing about and those slender hands tangled in his short spiky hair.

Byakuya was unsure how much time Ichigo spent lavishing attention on his engorged cock. It could have been hours or minutes, the feeling of that mouth and tongue heavenly. When he felt he couldn't withstand the temptation to release his seed into that warm mouth, he pulled harshly at his lover's spikes. The nobleman groaned at the sight of Ichigo licking his moist, pre-cum splattered lips before yanking him into his arms.

Byakuya settled the teen into his lap, trailing his hands down his lover's tan skin. Ichigo moaned softly as straddled the nobleman's waist, his brandy colored eyes locked with midnight blue as the Kuchiki heir's cock slide deliciously between his cheeks. The substitute shinigami wanted this, desperately. He would have his turn, but somehow, submitting to Byakuya in this moment felt right.

Byakuya dipped his fingers into the oil warming by his futon. How his household staff had known it was needed was beyond him, but in this moment he was not complaining. Once his fingers were liberally coated, the noble man trailed one slender hand upwards until his oiled fingers encountered the teen's puckered entrance, his other hand softly massaging the firm muscles of Ichigo's thigh in a soothing manner.

Ichigo groaned, his head resting on his lover's shoulder as Byakuya gently circled his entrance with his fingers. This side of the nobleman was different, Ichigo had seen it in his dreams, but reality was so much more delicious. Byakuya wasn't hiding behind his stoic, cold façade. His dark black hair was tousled, his eyes dark with passion. He was gentle yet demanding, as he sank his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder, his finger circling the tight ring of muscle he was going to breach. The teen arched into his lover's body as he cried out in pleasure, allowing the nobleman to slip an oiled finger into that ring of tight muscle.

Ichigo, his body trembling as he sobbed his need into Byakuya's shoulder, nipped at the smooth skin. Wantonly, he rocked against the nobleman's hand, as the obsidian haired man continued to thrust his slender fingers inside his hot cavern. Byakuya tangled his the fingers of his free hand in Ichigo's short, orange-red spikes as he dragged the teen's mouth to his.

The teen moaned softly, as he nipped harshly at Byakuya's lush lower lip, before drawing that silver tongue into his mouth, his fingers clutching and clawing as he started to come apart over his lover. The nobleman removed his fingers from the teen, and began to recoat them in the warm oil, only to have them slapped away by the substitute shinigami. Ichigo dipped his fingers into the warm, thick oil, his half lidded eyes staring into midnight blue, before thoroughly coating Byakuya's quivering cock.

The nobleman lifted Ichigo by his hips, positioning him so that his cock was pressing against the teen's entrance, and encouraged the substitute shinigami to seat himself. Byakuya stared at his lover, as the teen grasped his shoulders tightly, and lowered himself slowly. The obsidian haired man groaned, as he felt his cock breach Ichigo for the first time. His lover's hot, tight walls closing around the nobleman's erection deliciously, the teen throwing his head back, as he was assaulted by an amazing mixture of pain and pleasure as he fully seated himself on Byakuya's cock.

Ichigo froze as he allowed himself to adjust to the sensation of having Byakuya in him. Experimentally, he rose up, letting the thick cock slip free, only the engorged tip remaining before sitting back down. What pain there had been disappeared, replaced by indescribable pleasure, as his lover's hands adjusted his hips, changing the angle of penetration.

Byakuya rested on his elbows, allowing Ichigo to control the pace of their pleasure. The nobleman was entranced, as he watched his lover move wantonly over him, the teen's dark chocolate eyes half lidded with ecstasy, his face flushed with exertion; he looked so fucking beautiful, he took Byakuya's breath away.

The red headed substitute shinigami had his eyes glued to his lover's face, so when midnight blue eyes went black; he had to fight to brace himself against Byakuya's attack. A low growl, deep within the nobleman's throat was his next warning, before he was flipped over onto his hands and knees. Ichigo moaned loudly, as he felt his companion's engorged cock pressed between his cheeks, before it plunged into his needy entrance once more. Hard hands held his hips tightly, as Byakuya continued to drive into his body, without any of the finesse Ichigo had expected from the Kuchiki heir. Somehow, Byakuya's lack of control turned the chocolate-eyed teen on even more. This is what his lover was like under that fucking stoic mask, and Ichigo loved it.

Byakuya couldn't help the moans escaping from his mouth as he plunged in and out of Ichigo, anymore than he could control his pending orgasm. Reaching around with a hand accustomed to holding a zanpakuto, wrapping it around his lover's quivering cock. Stroking firmly in time with his thrust, Byakuya pushed Ichigo over the edge, as he sank his teeth into the nape of his neck, marking the substitute shinigami for all to see.

Ichigo screamed, as he felt Byakuya sink his teeth into his neck, spewing hot torrents of cum into his lover's stroking hand. Panting wildly, he fell limply into the futon, moving his hips weakly to help the nobleman along. Byakuya's hands tightened around the substitute shinigami's hips, as he thrust violently, his body trembling as he felt hot, tight walls close around him spasmodically. Buried deep within his young, brash lover; the Kuchiki heir released his seed, the room echoing with the sounds of his ecstasy.

Byakuya collapsed on top of Ichigo, his normally pristine appearance gone, as was his cold façade. Rather, as the shinigami dragged his lover to him, wrapping him in his arms, he wasn't a Kuchiki or the taicho of the sixth division, he was simply a man exhausted after a bloody good bout of sex.

Ichigo snuggled into Byakuya, not bothering to pull the covers up to shield their sweaty bodies from the breeze. He luxuriated in the feel of his lover next to him, and couldn't resist stroking his companion's rumpled hair, as the two lay entangled together.

"So Ichigo, why did you come to Seireitei, and how long are you staying?" Byakuya mumbled hoarsely against his lover's throat.

Ichigo stretched briefly, nuzzling Byakuya's silky hair. "I came here for you, you idiot. And you won't be getting rid of me for quite a while." The teen stated confidently.

Byakuya remained silent, only tightening his arms around Ichigo, while he thought of what the teen hadn't said. "Why?" the nobleman questioned as he ran his fingers up the teen's arm.

Ichigo couldn't control the blush that spread across his face. Fighting the urge to hide his face in his lover's chest, teen attempted to change the subject.

"You don't have any alarm clocks in here do you Byakuya?" the teen mumbled, as he fumbled with the sheets, attempting to cover the two lovers in a warm nest.

"No. What does that have to do..? Oh!!" Byakuya suddenly understood his young lover's embarrassment. Hiding the flush that suddenly blossomed on his cheeks, the nobleman debated the importance of mentioning the dreams he had been having lately.

"Do we have to discuss the how's and why's?" Ichigo growled roughly. "I, for some reason or another, missed you and wanted to see you. Fucking deal with it." Ichigo continued to mumble, getting worked up enough to pull away from the older man.

Byakuya pulled the teen back to him. "Ichigo, shut up." Was murmured softly before his lips shut off his lover's impending fit.

Ichigo pulled back slightly, taking in a much needed breathe of air. "Okay."

The End

A/N In case anybody was wondering (I am sure you could tell.), I ignored the story line for the most part, and Ichigo is 18. (Byakuya still calls him a teen, because he seems so young comparatively.)


End file.
